The present invention is related to piezo devices, and more specifically to a piezo speaker pressure sensor.
Components in portable devices and other electronic devices are increasingly shrinking in size. Due to this reduction is size, space has become a valued item in order to provide portable devices in increasingly smaller sizes. Different functions, components, and input devices desired to be incorporated into a device each have an associated size. This size may prevent all of the desired functions, components, input devices, etc. desired to be incorporated into a device from being implemented based on a difficulty to integrate.